Regeneration
by alicupcake1235
Summary: (First fic ever) After an accident in Headquarters the emotions must cope with Joy's short absence. Not good at summarys, based of my headcanon on the movie.
1. Chapter 1

Basically this is supporting my headcanon that i put on my Tumblr link at the end of the fic.

This is my first fanfic but i have practice writing so please no hate just support. Thank you

so much for choosing my fic and make sure to leave a review and enjoy :D

"And were out!"

All the emotions back away from the console as the screen went black. It had been the start of summer vacation for Riley, though quite early for her to head to bed but then again she wanted an early start for tomorrow.

Joy bounced over to her fellow companions "Wasn't that a great day guys?''

''I've seen better days.'' Disgust remarked paying attention to her nails. The others nodded agreeing with the green emotion. "But Riley gets to stay home for 3 and a half months! Isn't that great?'' ''I guess...'' Sadness said. ''Welp let's get these memories to long-term, I'm on dream-duty.'' Joy ordered. She then tapped her foot on a button near the memory tube and all the memories went through many tubes towards the main tube. The beautiful scene was interrupted by a loud creaking. Above the glowing emotion was a connector tube, the tube looked unsteady. Soon the glass of the tube cracked.

Fear screamed at the top of his lungs ''Joy!Look out!'' But it was too late. Memory orbs upon memory orbs crumbled and fell on top of her. The group then scurried to her aid but then stopped when a bang followed by a cloud of mist blew the memory orbs away from the emotion only to reveal an orb in the center of the pile. The orb was a bright yellow and embedded a star on it. They all froze in place seeing no sign of the glowing girl.

"SHE'S DEAD! JOY'S DEAD!" Disgust yelled shaking in utter terror and grossness

''NO SHES NOT! WE CAN'T EVEN DIE...r-right?!'' Anger shouted his head flaring up but tears were welling up in his eyes as he was frustrated. There was a thud that came from a fainted Fear. ''WHY ARE YOU ASKING ME?! DO I LOOK LIKE I'VE DIED BEFORE?!'' She retorted. As the two continued to argue Sadness slowly walked to scattered orbs and stared at the star embedded orb ''Guys?''

''WHAT?!'' Disgust and Anger shouted in unison tears in both of their eyes.

Sadness slowly picked up the orb and it surprisingly didn't change to blue. She slowly turned to them and said

''I think this **is** Joy.''

Cliffhanger! Sorry thought I'd leave it their. I'll do a new chapter momentarily don't worry. Also sorry if it's a little rushed I just wanted to get to the point. Here's the link to the headcanon: post/122912440169/io-headcanon-sketchsmod I hope you like it. Remember to review this thanks and buh bye ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Hey again, i read all of your reviews and can i just say YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING! Thank you for all the tips and love, i didn't expect you guys to love it so much. But enough chitchat onward with the next chapter :)

There was a long silence between the three emotions, but it was immediately broken.

''WHAT?!'' yelled Anger, a hint of confusion in his voice. It was Disgust's turn to yell, ''ARE YOU NUTS?! HOW CAN THAT BE JOY?! ITS A MEMORY ORB!'' Sadness simply walked towards them, still holding 'Joy's orb' in her hands. "It doesn't have a memory in it, plus it has a star on the surface.'' Sadness said.

Disgust snatched the orb from the blue emotion and examined it, Sadness did have a point but she wasn't gonna believe Joy had turned into an orb. ''Well if this is Joy, why would she turn herself into an orb?!'' she asked with sarcasm in her voice. The teardrop emotion soon disappeared into the library and returned with a book. ''Its suppose to be in here.'' The three looked in the book as Sadness flipped through the pages and found what she was looking for. ''Regeneration. Regeneration is the process of which an emotion who is badly damaged creates an orb and retreats to it to be healed." The other two emotion breathed a sigh of relief. Joy was gonna be just fine, she was just healing from be crushed. "So how long is she gonna take to regenerate?'' Anger asked. ''It says it depends on how bad emotion was hurt and how long the emotion chooses to heal.'' Sadness answered. ''Well knowing Joy she'll be back before we know it.'' Disgust said having a little hope for her.

1 week later...

The orb sat there wrapped in a blanket surrounded by pillows. A desk lamp was lit over it with a worried Sadness watching over it. She was in her room, keeping away from the console till further notice. It had been a rough week since the incident. There was a knock on the door followed by a faint 'Can I come in?'. "Sure I guess.'' Sadness answered. The door opened to a purple nerve. "How's she doing?'' Fear asked entering the room. ''She could be better..." she answered, worry in her voice. Fear looked to see the orb in its state, "She's still not done?! You sure she's alright?" he asked,sitting next to Sadness. "The book said it'll take her time to be healed, I'm sure Joy knows what she's doing." Sadness reassured. Even when reassured Fear wasn't convinced, why would Joy take so long? It's not like she's been impaled or had limb cut off or something ate her or- ''Is there anything else you need?'' Sadness interrupted his thoughts. ''Oh..uh..no, just checking on her.'' he said taking his leave. ''Don't worry, I'm sure she's fine.'' she told him as he shut the door.

Sadness then sighed, maybe she should take a break from watching 'Joy' and check on the others. Exiting her room she found Headquaters a mess, memory orbs scattered everywhere. Anger and Disgust were taking control of the console which couldn't be good. Soon the brick hollered ''UNBELIEVABLE! WERE GROUNDED!'' Sadness then ran over to the screen to see Riley slamming her door, the screen went black when she face planted in her bed. ''Good job genius! There goes a week of our vacation!'' Disgust shouted.

''Hey maybe if you never made roll her eyes she wouldn't be like this!'' Anger shot back. ''Guys, maybe this isn't so bad, Riley won't have to go outside where danger's at our doorstep-'' ''SHUT UP FEAR!'' the two other emotions yelled causing the nerve to hide behind the teardrop. ''Guys.'' Sadness began. ''If you never started Riley up over nothing maybe I wouldn't of had to do that.'' the green girl remarked. ''ME?! Her parents were asking for it!''

"Guys!"

"They were just simply asking 'how was the park?' YOU! Just had to ruin the moment." "If I gave you the controls it would make the situation worst! If I gave Fear the controls they would know something was wrong!"

"GUYS!"

"WHAT?!"

"I know that nothing isn't going good so far, but we have stay positive.'' Sadness said. All the other three emotions were shocked to hear that from someone so negative. "Its what Joy would want.'' she continued.

"Your right. She wouldn't want us like this." Disgust admitted. The others nodded in agreement. Soon Sadness walked to the console and pushed a button to let Riley cry off her temper.

Yep there you go. Honestly I find Anger and Disgust fighting more than anyone else. Yes Joy is fine don't worry. I think sadness would be a good leader for Joy's absence cause shes bonded with her more than anyone else. Yep, a new chapter is coming soon hope you enjoyed :)


	3. Chapter 3

Hello again, I have read that most of you think this is like Steven Universe. If you read the summary and the first chapter's AN, you would find this was inspired by the show and based of my theory. I cant stop saying thank you for faving, following and of course reviewing my story. Enjoy the new chapter :)

When Joy 'left', it affected Sadness the most. Every since their quest they both bonded strongly. Joy was basically Sadness best friend. Sadness did everything to get Joy to emerge from her containment. She kept the orb warm, she read beside it, she even went as far as to hugging and rocking it like a child. She had many restless nights, the image of the memories crashing down on Joy replayed every minute in her mind. Some nights she had to cry herself to sleep, the orb cradled in her arms. The others started to get worried about morning she would fall asleep at the breakfast table and every afternoon she'd either be passed out at the console or in her room watching over Joy. One day Fear finally worked up the courage to ask Sadness to take a break from looking after Joy.

''Sadness, maybe you should take it easy. You should take a nap and let us take care of Joy.''

''I dont know what if something happens.'' She said sounding just like Fear. ''Don't worry I can assure you nothing will go wrong.'' he said putting a hand on her shoulder. ''Now go get some rest,everything will be ok and we'll wake you if Riley needs you or if Joy returns.'' He ushered her to her bedroom. Sadness gave the orb to Fear and before closing the door she said ''Take good care of her.'' and she closed the door. Fear held on to the orb the whole day,keeping it in his sight. Disgust then got annoyed of this. ''Let me guess, you decided to watch Joy for Sadness?" she asked.''Why yes, unlike some people,I care about the health of others.'' he said. ''Well you holding that thing is getting in the way of our work, can't you put it down?'' she asked. ''Of course not! Do you know what can happen if it was left unsupervised?! We could accidentally send it to long-term memory, something or someone can fall and crush it or-''

''Give it to me! I'll take care of her.'' Anger barged into the argument grabbing the orb in the process. ''Nononononono!'' Fear yelled grabbing the orb back, ''You plus the orb is an accident waiting to happen. Its staying with me.'' he continued as he held the orb. Disgust grabbed the orb, ''She's better of with me.'' she said. Fear gave her glare and said ''Give me one good reason she's better of with you.'' ''Cause I said so.'' she rolled her eyes at him. As she said that Anger grabbed the orb, Fear tried to take it back, but Anger was stronger. Soon the three had a tug of war with orb until it slipped out of their hands. It rolled towards the memories. ''AHH! NONONONONO!" the purple emotion ran as fast as he could to grab the orb. The orb then touched one memory orb and the whole bottom shelf fell on top of it. Soon both Anger and Disgust ran to Fear. They all frantically pushed around and searched for the orb. ''It could be anywhere!'' Anger yelled, ''WHAT HAVE WE DONE?!'' Fear screamed, worry taking over him. Soon there was a sound of a door opening. ''Could you guys keep it down...what's going on?" Sadness said walking down the ramp. ''Um...well you see...we kinda sort of...lost Joy.'' Fear said with a worried smile.

'' **WHAT?!** ''

Another cliffhanger! Sorry for not writing back immediately had a bit of writer's block. Also the next chapter i plan is the last. Sorry! And a Guest asked me what was Riley feeling like that whole week, I guess Fear took control most of the time since he's sort of humble but basically just what they did in the movie's plot. Again thanks for all the love :D


	4. Chapter 4

Hi guys! Unfortunately this is officially the last chapter, not that I'm quitting the story it's because I think its about time Joy returned and to me the chapters seem to be sort of filler ish idk XD But here we go on with the conclusion of the story :D

''Now Sadness dont freak out it's not like she's in long-term or-''

Fear was cut of by Sadness bolting to the scatter orbs. "HOW COULD YOU LOSE HER?! I KNEW I SHOULD'VE KEPT AN EYE ON HER!'' The blue emotion dove into the pile, only to find blue, green, red and purple memory orbs. The others didn't stop their search. ''Did you find her?" Fear asked after ten minutes of searching. A chorus of no's came after. "UGH! This shouldn't be hard! It's the only yellow orb her so far!" Anger said in frustration. Disgust saw something yellow in the corner of her eye, "Hold up! I found it!" she said grabbing the orb. Without warning, Sadness then ran to her and took the orb. Sadness started crying as she hugged the orb. After a long pause Fear walked to Sadness and put a hand on his shoulder "Sadness we-" "Don't touch me.." He then let go of her shoulder. ''DON'T YOU GUYS EVER TOUCH THIS ORB AGAIN!" she yelled, her eyes bloodshot red. Fear jumped back in surprise while the others took a step back.

Disgust tried to pitch in "It was an accident-" "I DON'T CARE! SHE COULDVE BEEN HURT! NONE OF YOU UNDERSTAND HOW TO KEEP HER SAFE!" then she ran to her room and slammed the door, locking it in the process. No one said a word for the rest of the afternoon.

Soon night fell and Riley had just fell asleep. Anger was on dream-duty that night. Sadness was still in her room. They all did at one point tried to apologize to her through the door, but there was no response. Anger and Disgust decided to leave her alone, but Fear didn't give up. Fear brought her dinner since she didn't come down for it, but there was a faint 'I'm not hungry' response. Fear apologized through the door and begged her to come out, but he was met with silence each time he did so. Fear then finally gave up, he was just about to enter his room, when Sadness bursted through her door. "Something's wrong with the orb!" she yelled. The orb was glowing very brightly and shaking in her hands. It fell out of her hands and rolled down the ramp to the main room. Everyone followed it, but stopped immediately when it glowed even brighter and started to levitate. It then broke apart and took the shape of a body, then the glowing faded and particles gave the body colour. Then Joy finally reappeared, she wore a light blue dress with short sleeves, it was slightly longer than her old one. She gently landed on the ground and stretched her arms, "I feel much better than before." she finally said.

"JOY!" They all shouted and ran to hug her. "Woah! Hey you guys must've missed me a lot!" she said almost falling over. The hug soon broke apart but Sadness clinged on. "Especially you!" Joy said to the teardrop. Sadness then let her go, "Oh! I had this whole thing planned out for when you'd come back!" then the blue emotion took off. Joy took in her surroundings noticing the scattered memory orbs, ''Um, what happened to headquarters?" There was a pause until Disgust broke it. "Um well we had some complications and we kinda got Riley grounded.''

"What?!" Then Sadness came in with Joy's accordion and started playing obnoxiously loud and bellowed, "JOY'S HOME! JOY'S HOME! I'M TRYING TO STAY POSITIVE FOR HER!" "Sadness what are you-" Joy sighed and continued "I can't leave you guys alone for a second..''

THE END! Thank you guys for the support! Just because this my first fanfic doesn't mean I won't write anymore Inside Out fics. Thank you soooooo much for reading I love you all :3


End file.
